


i can't stand our bed without you

by jalexic



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Polygamy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus enjoys a lazy morning with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't stand our bed without you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in about 10 minutes because i was hit with a sudden bout of inspiration, and i hope it's not terrible. feel free to read this as an ot3, or you can imagine that this is actually and ot6/ot8 with the rest of the creatures, as depicted in some of my other fics, and just pretend the other guys are already awake or in another bed. idk, whatever floats your boat, it's open to your interpretation
> 
> title credit- our apartment - aaron west and the roaring twenties

Seamus wakes to the soothing motion of a hand running through his hair. It’s gentle; slender fingers working from the roots to the tips, a steady, continuous rhythm. The hand is warm, radiating a heat so comforting that it almost sends Seamus right back to sleep.

And he’s tempted, really, it would be so easy to just keep his eyes closed and drift back into unconsciousness, let his mind slip away into a quiet, relaxed state. But then he hears the voices.

There’s soft murmuring on either side of him, a gentle conversation taking place over him, voices carrying in the otherwise silent bedroom. And it seems as if the awareness of these voices is the floodgate to the rest of his senses, because Seamus suddenly becomes conscious of all of the immediate sensations around him.

There’s someone pressed against his back, a solid warmth, and if he didn’t already know who it was from the way they fell asleep the night before, he would easily be able to tell it was Jordan. His long arm curled around Seamus’ midsection is the first giveaway, fingers rubbing gentle patterns against his sternum. His chin is resting near the top of Seamus’ head, and Seamus can feel the gentle movements of his mouth as he speaks, vibrations of his voice sounding against the pillow.

The other occupant of their bed is lying parallel to them both, a hand resting on the curve of Seamus’ hip, thumb pressing against the sliver of bare skin between his boxers and his shirt. And if the searing amount of body heat didn’t give it away, then the barely suppressed giggles definitely did. It’s Eddie, accidentally loud and warm as hell like usual. Seamus realises that the hand on his hip is the one that only seconds before had been in his hair, and for a moment he wonders how he was so caught up in the early morning movements that he hadn’t even noticed.

As Seamus wakes further, the voices turn from far-away, indiscernible murmurs to distinguishable words, and he only cares enough to make out parts of the conversation.

“... that video today?” Eddie is asking, voice less hyper than usual.

“We can do it tomorrow. Depends on how long it takes us to get out of bed,” Jordan replies, followed by a yawn. Eddie lets out one of his signature giggles, albeit more tired and muffled into the pillow for Seamus’ sake.

“I’m awake, you know. You can go ahead and laugh as loud as you want,” he mumbles dryly, keeping his eyes closed as he hears Eddie giggle once again, this time not restricted in the slightest. He feels the vibrations of Jordan's chest moving with a laugh against his spine, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks that that could be a really neat back massage. He mentally patents it.

“How the fuck do you manage to be so sarcastic this early in the morning?” Eddie asks as his thumb stealthily slips under the hem of Seamus’ shirt, dragging his nail gently against Seamus’ hipbone.

“It’s a gift and a curse,” Seamus replies, finally opening his eyes only to be met with the beautiful sight of Eddie’s face only centimetres away from his own, eyes bright and mouth curled in a smile.

Jordan’s scratchy, sleep-tainted voice rumbles from somewhere behind Seamus. “It’s not even that early,” he says. “It’s like, ten o’clock or something. We should’ve been up by now.”

Eddie’s eyes, which had previously been staring into Seamus’ own, now look upwards at Jordan, still light and animated. “Should’ve, would’ve, could’ve, Hordan. We’ve been in bed this long, we might as well stay. Besides, you’re like half asleep right now.” Seamus watches the way Eddie’s mouth moves as he speaks, the way his lips curl around the lilt of his accent, as unique and fascinating as always.

Jordan makes some kind of defensive grunt, but it’s obvious he’s about to pass out, so Eddie doesn’t taunt him, instead returning his attention to Seamus.

“So, you wanna get up now and have breakfast, or do you wanna go back to sleep?” he asks, and although he’s clearly giving an option, Seamus can’t help but notice the way Eddie’s eyes are starting to droop, the way his voice slows.

“Well,” he pretends to mull it over. “Like you said yourself. We’ve been here this long, there’s no point in leaving.”

Eddie pokes his tongue out at him, but doesn’t protest, instead leaning forward to press a kiss to Seamus’ forehead, stubble scratching his skin before he pulls back slightly. His eyes close fully and the hand on Seamus’ hip splays out comfortably. Jordan’s arm around his torso feels like dead weight, a constant warm and heavy presence, and soon Seamus is surrounded by the sound of his boyfriends breathing deeply, soft and slow.

For a minute or two he can’t sleep, so he resorts to staring at Eddie’s chin and attempting to count the stubble there, like his own variation of counting sheep. He gets to forty-three before his eyes slip closed, and he just barely manages to realise the absolute contentment he feels in this very moment before he drifts into unconsciousness.


End file.
